


Machines they're full of kids

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это несправедливо, но им некуда деться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machines they're full of kids

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, идея и название взяты из фильма Movie 43, а конкретно из [одноименного куска](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXE8miLZwyM).

Гарри любознательный. Это плохо, говорит ему новый напарник, Найл. В свободное время он сидит в углу, обхватив руками колени, и смотрит на Гарри настороженно. Точнее, это Гарри – его новый напарник. Гарри только-только доверили работу, и ему все интересно.  
– Ты, наверное, идиот, – грустно говорит ему Найл. Ему не идет быть грустным, совершенно, но, когда Гарри говорит ему об этом, Найл только качает головой:  
– Да, точно идиот.  
Он отказывается говорить, что случилось с его предыдущим напарником, и Гарри решает не расспрашивать пока. Найл вздрагивает каждый раз, когда к их автомату кто-то подходит, и Гарри в радость кидаться подавать банки с холодной газировкой. Найл не бегает от работы, но у Гарри явно больше энтузиазма.  
Пока он не роняет банку, замешкавшись, и не подает ее не сразу. Найл морщится, закрывая голову руками, и Гарри не понимает, почему, пока их машину не сотрясает удар, от которого он падает.  
– Медлительные ублюдки!  
Найл цепляется пальцами за щель для выдачи продуктов, осторожно выглядывая, но шаги удаляются, и он поворачивается к Гарри.  
– Ушибся?  
Гарри поднимается и не находит повреждений, кроме разбитого локтя. Найл утирает ему кровь ладонью, не глядя в глаза.  
– Почему он так?  
– Потому что мы машина, – отзывается Найл безжизненным голосом. – Мы не можем заставлять ждать.  
Гарри думает, что это несправедливо. Думает долго, сворачиваясь в углу, где обычно прячется Найл. Следующего клиента обслуживает блондин, не говоря Гарри ни слова.  
Это несправедливо, но им некуда деться.  
В ночи кому-то приспичивает выпить газировки, и за медлительность они получают новую порцию оскорблений. На этот раз хотя бы обходится без травм. 

Луи ненавидит все это. Ненавидит замкнутое пространство, ненавидит яркую лампу, под которой проводит дни, бумагу, от которой пальцы постоянно в порезах, и вынужденное молчание.  
Ненавидит всех, на кого вынужден работать так же, как ненавидят его.  
Зейн говорит, что это защитная реакция. У Зейна спокойный голос, вечно черные от тонера руки и красивые глаза. Зейна Луи тоже иногда ненавидит. Его трясет по ночам, и тихие слова Зейна, которые должны его успокаивать, только раздражают. Он кричит, чтобы Зейн заткнулся, чтобы занимался своим делом, чтобы насыпал свой чертов тонер и менял рулоны факсовой бумаги, чтобы отстал, оставил его в покое, не успокаивал его, не утешал, заткнулся, заткнулся, заткнулся к чертовой матери. У него болят глаза от долбаной лампы, у него болят мелко исполосованные бумажными краями пальцы, у него болит голова от дряни, высказанной ему днем, и больше всего он боится, что Зейн замолчит.  
Зейн иногда поет ему песни, и Луи плачет так тихо, как только может, вытирая лицо подолом заношенной майки.  
Зейн рассказывает ему глупые, детские сказки, и Луи сворачивается клубком, чтобы поспать несколько часов, пока в офисе не начнется смена, и ему не придется снова работать. Днем он повторяет эти сказки про себя, раз за разом, чтобы не закричать в голос.

Лиаму достается постоянно. Он стискивает зубы и пытается работать быстрее, он правда пытается. Просто это тяжело. Работы минимум на двоих, но Лиам терпеливый и услужливый, старательный, и считается, что он двужильный.  
У него мозоли на руках от ножниц, которыми он кромсает ненужные бумаги. Такие, которыми можно поцарапаться, вытирая пот со лба. Такие, которые никогда уже не сойдут.  
Лиам слышит иногда разговоры с другой стороны комнаты, периодически, как ему кажется, в ночной тишине офиса – даже тихие песни. Он напрягает слух, но в ушах все чаще привычное лязганье металла, крошащего бумагу.  
В этом есть свое преимущество - он почти не слышит, что ему говорят, когда толкают его будку так, что он чуть не отхватывает себе палец и ушибает плечо, и весь шумный мир ходит ходуном. Раньше он слышал, и вздрагивал, и старался работать лучше, еще лучше, быстрее, аккуратнее, тщательнее, потому что каждое слово било будто кнутом. Тогда он боялся, что его вытащат за шкирку и прибьют, как обещают, что с ним сделают все то, о чем говорят, на самом деле.  
Теперь Лиам не слышит. Он был бы рад сказать, что теперь он не боится, но это не правда.  
Теперь Лиам боится вдвойне.

Это идея Гарри, конечно, это идея Гарри. Слишком много идей, шипит на него Найл, неожиданно зло. Слишком много!  
Гарри не понимает, почему Найл злится. Почему он говорит как тот, кому есть что терять.  
День Найл ругается, день Найл молчит, день Найл оставляет всю работу Гарри, и тот сбивается с ног, пока Найл всхлипывает в углу, и на четвертый день, когда гаснет свет снаружи, и они сворачиваются вдвоем у теплоотводника, Найл соглашается.  
У них уходит почти неделя, чтобы отковырять заднюю стенку. Гарри удивлен, что им это удается, хоть это был и его план. Никто не пытался, мрачно поясняет Найл. Поэтому никто и не рассчитывал на это.  
Еще никто не пытался сбежать.  
Мир за пределами их темного ящика огромен и ярок. Гарри почти не помнит его таким. Найл цепляется за его руку мертвой хваткой.  
Они крадутся по коридорам, щурясь от яркого света и вздрагивая от каждого звука, который, чаще всего, оказывается эхом от их шагов. У них нет обуви, только толстые носки с дыркой на больших пальцах у Гарри; Найл мерзнет меньше и у него нет даже этого. Пол холодный и непривычно скользкий, блестящий чистотой, и Найл стискивает запястье Гарри еще крепче.  
Гарри не знает, куда идти. Он не помнит, какими коридорами его вели, когда привезли сюда, Найл, проведший тут гораздо больше времени, не помнит тем более. Они находят схему эвакуации, и Найл забирается Гарри на плечи с трудом, чтобы ее прочитать. Гарри чуть выше его и точно бы сверзился в попытке залезть, поэтому Найл плюет на свое больное колено и тянется, вставая на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть все стрелки, ведущие к выходу, на плохо освещенной ночным светом схеме. Сердце у него колотится так, что приходится сесть и отдышаться, когда он спрыгивает на пол. Он никогда не думал, что у него будет шанс выбраться. Никогда, до Гарри.  
Им остается два коридора. Найл шевелит губами, повторяя про себя: "В конце коридора налево, потом направо, потом еще раз налево, вниз по лестнице до третьего этажа, там прямо и направо". Им везет. Им везет за все их годы, за все оскорбления и удары, за неудачные падения и холодный влажный воздух, от которого сложно не простыть – они никого не встречают.  
У одной двери Гарри вдруг тянет его назад, останавливаясь. За матовым стеклом двери темнота, но оттуда слышны голоса. Не взрослые, человеческие голоса, не такие, которые они слышат каждый день, работая, нет. Такие же, как их.  
Гарри решительно распахивает дверь до того, как Найл успевает его остановить.  
Они сразу видят, откуда голоса. В комнате куча машин: большой копир, уничтожитель бумаг, факс рядом с окном. В каждой из них такие же, как они.  
Гарри стискивает его руку повыше локтя, сильно, до боли, и шепчет побелевшими губами что-то, непонятно, то ли "Пошли", то ли "Заберем их".  
Найл сам не знает, что делать. Хватит ли их везения. Что их вообще ждет.  
Когда из факса раздается тихое пение, Гарри, будто зачарованный, делает шаг вперед. И еще один. И еще.

Зейн умолкает, резко захлопнув рот. Луи зовет его, обеспокоенный, но Зейн только смотрит на большие зеленые глаза, что пялятся на него в прорезь лотка для бумаги. На его уровне.  
Так не бывает.  
– Пойдем с нами, – говорит ему мальчик. – Мы уходим.  
Зейн шарахается к задней стенке. Он не хочет умирать. Он не хочет уходить, хотя много раз думал, что это, может быть, лучше такой жизни.  
– Лу, – зовет он в панике, выталкивая слова сведенным горлом. – Луи, я не хочу умирать.  
– Зейн, что случилось? – Луи, судя по голосу, в не меньшей панике. Он мало что видит из своей коробки. – Кто там?  
– Ты не умираешь, – торопливо поясняют ему. С дальней от Зейна стороны, там, где выход, кто-то будто отковыривает крепления.  
– Зейн!  
– Лу! – он вжимается в угол, сворачиваясь в клубок. Его трясет от страха. Когда крышка падает, он закрывает глаза.

Луи делает первые шаги вслепую, запинаясь об сорванную дверцу. Он привык к яркому свету, в полумраке комнаты он ничего не видит, только держится крепко за подставленный локоть.  
– Он не реагирует.  
– Зейн, – зовет Луи, когда его подводят, садится рядом, гладит вслепую по лицу, пока под его пальцами на вздрагивают ресницы. – Зейн, все хорошо, мы не умерли, пойдем, Зейн, надо идти.  
Один из мальчишек сидит рядом, Луи слышит его частое дыхание, второй уже расковыривает шреддер, и Луи знает, что это может плохо кончиться.  
– Осторожнее. Он, который там... он не слышит. Он может броситься. У него ножи.  
Зейн молчит, не задавая вопросов, но поддается под руками Луи, садится, потом неловко встает, не отпуская его плеча.  
– Пойдем, Зейн. Пойдем, ты будешь меня вести, я ничего не вижу.  
Его касаются чужие пальцы, но он выворачивается, не отпуская Зейна.  
– Ты будешь меня вести, – повторяет Луи настойчиво, и Зейн перехватывает его за предплечье.  
Тот, из шреддера, кричит.

Лиаму мерещатся какие-то звуки, и он спит тревожно, урывками, просыпаясь и пытаясь прислушаться. В ушах все еще металлический лязг и примесь голосов, сегодня кажется, что их больше. В очередной раз Лиам засыпает, вздрагивая и прижимая к себе ножницы.  
Когда его касаются чужие пальцы, несколько мгновений он пытается понять, сон это или наяву. Потом он кричит.  
Ему зажимают рот и пытаются удержать, и он отбивается как может, изо всех сил, но их слишком много.  
Он кусает кого-то за ладонь, чувствует вкус крови на языке и все пытается нащупать ножницы. Ему наверняка что-то говорят, но он не слышит. И не видит ничего, света мало, никак не получается сморгнуть слезы и размазанную кровь. Он бьется, пока его голову не прижимают крепко к чему-то теплому.  
Сквозь рев пульса и привычный шум, заглушающий все, он вдруг слышит, как ему прямо в ухо повторяют, обжигая дыханием:  
– Тихо, тихо, тихо.  
Он замолкает. 

Найл ждет подвоха. Так не бывает. Никто так не делает. Это невозможно. Тебя сажают в машину и ты работаешь, пока не сдыхаешь. Никто не уходит вот так, шагая по пустым коридорам к заветной двери наружу.  
Найл не знает, что снаружи. У него болит прокушенная ладонь и мерзнут босые ноги. За правую, не пострадавшую, руку крепко держится молчащий Зейн. Гарри влажными пальцами стискивает левое запястье.  
Луи врезается в дверь, не успев остановиться, не дает им момента подумать и осознать: дверь послушно распахивается под его малым весом, и они дергаются вперед, чтобы не дать упасть.  
Снаружи дует ветер. Зейн сжимает ладонь Найла и крепче перехватывает локоть Луи, подставляющего лицо ветру. Гарри притягивает к себе Лиама и делает шаг ближе к Найлу.  
Снаружи светит фонарь. В его расходящемся оранжевым конусом свете ветер кружит пожухлые листья, закручиваясь вихрем в закутке пожарного выхода.  
Они стоят на крыльце впятером, разной степени оборванности, тощие и уставшие, оглохшие и ослепшие в плену своих машин, онемевшие от страха.  
Мир очень четкий и режет в глазах.  
Но они держатся за руки.


End file.
